Morning Remembrance
by JulieWhiteArdley
Summary: Orihime is taken to Heco Mundo. Ichigo is no where to be found. Aizen has given her what she has always wanted. Strength. In exchange for what thou? Will Ichigo be able to find Orihime in time before Aizen keeps her for himself? Icihime-Aizen and Orihime.
1. Prologue

**A/N; **In this story of Bleach the characters are played differently from what they are used too. Orihime is placed in a desperate situation where her heart is guiding her, is it for better or for worse? Can Ichigo get to her before Aizen takes over completely?

**Disclaimer****;** I do not own Bleach or any characters from this story. This story was made up from my head thou lol. 

-Prologue.

The more I stare into the pearl white walls, the more I seem to lose count of the days I've stayed here.

Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Hachigen, Tatsuki.. How I've missed you guys so much. I wonder how are they doing and what. I released I sigh that even I didn't know I was holding. As I stood up, I wanted to see the sky once again.

The window in my room had bars on it and the scenery was not complete yet. The white boned sand danced around the dead tree with no leaves. Black and white. The colors so bland but yet these colors made me forget the difference between darkness and daylight. I can feel him approaching. Here he comes closer and closer. The door slides open.

"Orihime Inoue, Lord Aizen wishes to speak with you," says Ulquiorra. I turn and follow him without any hesitation, I learned it was meaningless to resist. Our footsteps bounce off the walls and down the long hallway.

"So lovely to see you Orihime, my dear," rings the perfect pitched voice, "Hello, Lord Aizen," I reply. I stare at his face, never showing any emotions; being fearless, and brave… _That's how I want to become and he's promised me that. __**. . **_Her memory goes back to that day when they spoke about her joining him in the winter battle. _Ichigo._ Was the only thought that ran through her mind, as Aizen spoke to her about the power she could obtain with him. She mumbled a reply that she would think about it and that day has come to an end and a decision needed to be made.

"Orihime, have you made a decision yet?" Through out everything, every tear I have shed, I wanted strength, and power to protect him. "Yes, my Lord and I accept." there was the smallest answer my voice could make. A smile graces his features and he stands, Ulquiorra and Gin leave the room. My senses are now on high alert for no reason. As he walks down from his 'throne' and comes up to me. I can smell him. He stands so close that his spicy scent assaults my nose without warning. My breathing becomes heavy as he lifts up his hand and places them on the side of my face… His hand wanders into my hair and his lips come closer. They search for mine.. They're tender and soft against mine, I couldn't make my own lips work.. _I don't know what to do, Ichigo… _Was the only thing my mind could think of when I felt his sword pierce my heart with no warning at all. I tired to look down but all I could see was his lips, and part of his zanpaku-tu and my blood life rushing out of my chest. I tasted the metallic blood, I felt my throat closing and me fighting to live. I tired to cough some of the blood out but when I did, I didn't remember his lips were still pressed against mine. I stared up into his eyes, he showed the passion he felt. My body was fading.. I was dying. I stared to fall back when I could finally breath. The blood rushed out of my mouth. His arms went around me and I felt power rushing into my veins and darkness took over… _Goodnight, I'm sorry Tatsuki, my friend.._

* * *

_Sorry that's it's so short the prologue but the first chapter should come out very soon! Thank you for reading this part I hope I made it interesting to keep on reading! Thanks_

_ . _


	2. Chapter 1 Nightmares

-**A/N: **Hello everyone! I have just finished the first chapter for this story. I really am going to try to post a new chapter every week. Okay I'll stop talking now and let you guys read and hopefully review this story alright? :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach or any other characters.

* * *

Chapter 1. Nightmares

"… Orihime.. Don't go too far away okay?.." whispered Tatsuki. "You know where I'm going Tatsuki don't be so sad, alright?" I replied back with giggles in

between my words. As the raven black haired girl turned to face the fireworks, my thoughts were only gratitude. _Thank-you, my friend. Don't worry okay? _

_Because of you I feel safe, no matter where I go. If I disappear and you can't find me… Wait for me. I will come back… to be with you…._

I smiled at the memory. -Wait smiled? I thought I was dying. Is this what people talk about when you know you will no longer live with loved ones?

"She's coming back to us, right now, go get Lord Aizen." I think that was the voice of a snake.

I thought I was I was with Tatsuki, the night of the fireworks right before I left with Ichigo and the others to rescue Rukia in the Soul Society.

Foot steps followed the command.

I slowly opened my eyes. Bright lights assaulted my eye sight. I blinked a few times before I could clearly see, who was in the room with me. Zommari, Szayel

Aporro, Aaroniero, and Starrk with Lilynette attached to his side. I was right about Gin speaking. His back was facing me, while the rest of them were watching

me, waiting for something to happen.

"How are you doing my dear?" I whipped my head to find the owner of that amazing voice. "I'm doing fine, Lord Aizen, but what am I doing here… And why is

everyone staring at me?" I asked. Lord Aizen walked up to the table, "Can I have a moment of privacy with the lovely Miss Inoue?" Immediately everyone

present left the room and we were alone.

"Orihime, you have changed. When I stabbed your heart, I changed it. You will no longer have a normal beating heart. You are now a part hallow. Or more

correctly a different type of human, not completely hollow but also beyond a human." My heart? It's frozen? How can that be? I still feel it beating and it's still

rushing my blood in and out. "Am I a soul reaper?" I half whispered-asked. I didn't know if he heard me because my voice was as small as a child's. I was

scared of the answer. I did want to become strong enough to protect my friends but I didn't want to become like Ichigo and make other people suffer because

of my decision I've made. "Technically, no your in a state where you can be in your resurrecion form yet be human and not have to be in a soul form to be in

your full power. Your strength and speed has evolved to be an evenly matched to an Espada." His voice sounded amused yet joyful at the same time. Is this

possible? Can I really do and have all of these's things that Lord Aizen has just stated?

He let her process the information sink in. _She WILL become my greatest weapon. _He felt the steady rhythm of her heart beat play as it was music that will

no long exist, in due time her heart will fail and when that happens, her second birth will come and she will be mine.

Orihime didn't know what to say, instead she stood and searched for a mirror to prove that everything that Lord Aizen said was true. In her reflection

she found nothing but her pale features staring at her. The longer she stared the answer was right in front of her. Her eyes. Cold, lifeless, there wasn't any

happiness to be found there. Was this what strength meant? Could she finally stand alone? " My darling, will you come here so I can give you something?"

Lord Aizen voice carried the melody I kept hearing in my 'dream'.

"Yes, of course my lord." I replied, as I walked to him. He was sitting on the bed with something in his lap. His fingers played with the straps. "Sit next to me,"

His voice sounded so husky all of a sudden. "Yes, my Lord." was the only replied I could answer. "Orihime, my dear, you can stop calling me 'lord'. I actually

want you to start calling me Aizen." When he finished speaking, a teasing smile covered his features. It made him even more gorgeous and dangerous.

"Alright… Aizen."

As soon as I sat down he placed the package on my lap and stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door. From the outside I heard him speak

to me, "I hope to see you at dinner my dear, there we will discuss your training. Oh one last thing dear. I hope you enjoy your new housing. I find it quiet

pleasant." I could imagine a smirk forming on his face. He walked away from the door. I looked around at my new room. It didn't change from the old one was

much but there was a balcony and windows. My bed was bigger than the last one and my own bathroom was next to the bed.

I felt a small smile spread through out my body. He was right about the room at least. I walked to the closet I found and saw it was also a changing room. I

sat on the floor there. I opened the package and found my hairpins right in front of my eyes. The air rushed out of my lungs as I greedily reached for them.

Holding them in my hands was like being home again. She breathed in and out for a few moments, then she looked down again to see what was left inside the

box. Her new uniform. I placed the pins down and reached for the article of clothing. The first thing she noticed was how light it was compared to the other

clothing she had beengiven. There were three parts to the outfit. As she spread them on the floor to see each part she recognized the hakama, white as

always but this time for the black stitching at the bottom was a spider webs along ends. I thought of Loly and how grateful I was not to wear such ridiculous

skirts. The second was the coat. I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt putting it on after the hakama, it wrapped around my body like a perfect glove. It's

sleeves forming into spider webs around my fingers. The collar reached my chin with a straight neck line. Around my waist is a belt that can hold a zapanku-to.

My coat hit's the floor with the spider webbing at the hems. The only thing left were my hairpins. Sharp icy blue. I walked up to the full length mirror to see how

the outfit assembles.

Amazing. The black and white have never been so beautiful before. I looked stunning. My shoes were left by the bed for me to find there.

As I was walking out of the room I started to wonder how many times have I stared at the same scenery and not find it wonderful, the balcony is where I

found myself standing at. The dessert and the dead trees were only beauty part of death.

"Orihime, diner is being severed," said Charlotte. "How did you find me?" was my only reply. "The camera's." he replied.

I turned and walked away from him. He followed me. When I entered the room, I saw every eye turn to see me. Aizen was sitting next to Gin and Tousen. I

started to where I usually sat, but Gin was standing in front of me a second later. I let the proper question form into my eyes before he said, "Lord Aizen,

wants you to sit next to him, princess." I turned to face him and I saw a chair placed next to him. I walked to chair and sat down. Gin sat back down next to

me and so did the rest of the Espada. This is going to get interesting really fast…

"Now, my dearest Espada's we have a new comrade among us." Aizen watched each Espada with eyes of a hawk as he spoke. When he turned to

face Orihime he couldn't help but wonder why he took so long to find his princess. He needed to finish speaking. "Now lets eat and afterwards I shall tell you,

my children, what lies ahead." Everyone picked up their silverware and began to eat. I watched her while I ate. The flaw of her beautiful orange creamed hair,

the way her pale skin set off the bright sliver eyes, she was beyond magnificence. And all mine. Everyone was silent, but the air felt tense,

"Lord Aizen, how can I eat so little?" whispered her bell quality voice. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh Orihime, I thought we agreed you would start addressing

me by 'Aizen' instead?" I see the faint blush run across those checks. "Most Espada can eat, quite a lot sometimes, it just depends on the level of power. The

more you eat the more power you can obtain, while training." She just stared at me with those ice gray eyes. There was no more warmth there only solitude.

Her heart was becoming harder fast. Was this cause of her will or by the Hogyoku. His curiosity took him to wonders, what type of human can he transform?

Could this be repeated once more?

She turned back to her meal. As did I.

Most Espada's diner was finished, I could feel the emotions that some were sending out. "As we all know, Orihime, is becoming one of us." his voice cut

through the silence that seem to be the blanket of security.

"I have hand-picked, a few of you to train, Miss Inoue. You each will have a specific task in each of her training. Gin will ensure you do so." As he spoke my

mind rushed at the possibilities, I would soon be able to accomplish myself. "Ulquiorra, you will sharpen her pesquisa," said Aizen. "Alright, my lord." was his

reply. No emotions gave away, wither he was upset or not. "Zommari, teach her to become the fastest in sonido." A nod was pasted. "What about her

combated training" asked Szayel Aporro. "Excellent question… As for her training, I shall personally train her myself." replied Aizen. The room went silent for a

few moments. I snuck in a breath and held it. Aizen, himself is going to train me? Is this a joke? I didn't even know anymore.

"Now, as for Orihime transformation it must remain a secret… For now, until she is awakened into an evolved being." He stood and walked out with Gin and

Tousen trailing behind him.

As I walked alone, I'd imagine my days at Karakura High, the faces I'd see everyday and the earth blue skies. Once I entered my new room. I simply

dismissed the new bearings. Instead I opened the balcony doors and stood outside feeling the dry wind play with my hair. The black and white colors have

never looked like heaven before.

* * *

So let me clear things up. A hakama is pants. haha. Well I hope to see you guys read Chapter 2 next week see ya!

-j.


	3. Chapter 2 Fallen Angel

**Chapter 2- Fallen Angel.**

**A/N; **Hi everyone! Sorry about the very late update! I have been unusually busy :/ anyway this chapter is from Ichigo's point of view. It kinda states why Orihime hasn't been rescued. Ha ha and thank you guys for reviewing. I really needed the advice and please keep reviewing. I know I still have a long way to go with this story but I do need help to see if you guys want it short or long story. But this chapter is short.

**DISCLAIMER****; **Don't own bleach. Just the story :)

* * *

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" asked Keigo.

"Uh, nothing in particular..." I replied back lazily.

It's been three days. Three days and I still haven't found her… Everyone has been so sure that she would eventually appear. Well she hasn't. I don't even know where to begin searching for her.

Orihime. Her presence is missed. No one really knows where she left or why.

I do thou.

And this guilt and shame has been coursing through my veins more and more each day that passes. How can I ever face her or Tatsuki? I feel my body sit back as I continue to watch the sky and wonder what has happened.

-The Next Week-

My footsteps echoed off the street's pavement as I made my way to my destination.

Rukia hasn't been around either. She left back to Soul Society as soon as we found out Orihime left it and gone missing.

Damn it! It's been only a week and yet I still haven't done one single thing! What is wrong with me? Where is the protection I'd offer to the people I care for? How much longer before I go to rescue her? I can't even imagine what she has been going through.

Fear pulses through my veins.

I can't do anything for her!

Guilt wakes my being and I slow my footsteps down. The sun is casting a shadow… I squint to get a clearer view…

"Orihime!" I can feel the smile grace my lips as I run towards her shadow. I turn the corner quick. At once I frown and glare at the human girl who stares back with auburn hair.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else…" my voice fades with the wind as she walks away. Just like Orihime. I sigh and continue on my way home.

How many days have passed since I saw her at school or with Tatsuki?

I wonder how she is doing there by herself.

"Ichigo! Diners ready!" said Yuzu. "Okay, I'll eat it later." I replied. She was about to protest when Karin just stopped her telling her something quietly.

I walked up to my room alone. I couldn't help but feel this way. As I lay down I closed my eyes and try to remember the easier days. When we all could just shut our eyes to the truth. Now we can't do that. None of us can.

Out of everyone, they had to go after her, why? I think that has been the question I've desperately want someone to answer. The more my mind turns the more I hear her laugh. Why did she go so willing, why did she say goodbye to me?

Why, why, why?!

I hear the question as I feel my body fade to black.

* * *

…

…

..

..

.

_I opened my eyes to see that I'm underwater. I feel my body as heavy moving slowly towards the bottom, I can feel the air escaping my lungs. I see the tiny air bubbles as they move to the surface. I couldn't move. I felt like I was floating._

_Splash!_

_What was that? It sounded like someone else just jumped in. Or pushed in. I turn my head to witness Orihime enter the water too. Orihime! I try to move closer to her but my body failed me. All I could do is watch her as she sunk down. I try to close my arms as she fell into my chest._

_Icy gray eyes lock onto mine and her pale features, she looks like a ghost. Her hair has more dark red. The once bright orange faded toward the ends._

_Icy runs inside my body as her frail arms wrap themselves around my shoulders, blood rushes in my ears as her small delicate lips start to open. I feel her legs against my own. I couldn't help but to close my own arms around her lower back. I closed my eyes just to feel the joy I feel engulf myself._

_"Ichigo." My name coming from her mouth, hearing her voice again made me hold her even tighter. I didn't know how I could have lost a person so easily, like my mom. I shiver as I thought of the memory._

_"I can stand on my own. Please understand what this means, Ichigo." Her voice started to fade. I couldn't reply because I didn't want or understood what she meant. What mattered was that she was right here, with me._

_"Don't rescue me. Don't look for me. Please Ichigo, I beg of you. Forget about me."_

_I opened my eyes in wide shock. Did she really think that could happen? What is she saying? I wanted to reply but I couldn't bring the words fast enough out of my mouth. She replied fast enough as soon as she felt my hand moving towards her face to make her look at me._

_A faint smile graced her pale features to remind me that she is alive. Somewhere out there in dark._

_"I'll be strong. I don't want you or the others to worry. I can't rely on you anymore. So this is goodbye, I will always have my heart to you."_

_I felt the last of my air gush out of my lungs when she replied. How? What? Why? I wished desperately for her to talk once more but I had no more air supplying my body. I was drowning with her._

_Before a second past, I feel her lips against my own. She was kissing me! For a brief second the world stopped. I tasted her honey lips. Her scent ran through my mind. Her arms fit perfect the way they are. I look down to see her with her eyes closed and passion flow through her body into mine._

_So suddenly the moment was over and her warmth left my own as she began throwing my body out of the water. Her tears fell; I felt them touch my heart. I reached the surface as I heard her voice for the last time._

_"Wake up... They need you, Ichigo. Save them."_

I woke up in a jolt.

I was breathing heavy. I could feel the rush of my blood slowing down.

_It was just a dream. A dream._

I needed to remind myself that. Just a dream.

I lay back down and turned to look at the moon one last time… It was raining. I haven't seen rain in such a long time…

I fell back to sleep.

* * *

. . . . _ The next day…_.

…

..

.

I smelled flowers. The wind is flowing freely.

I open my eyes to find my dad hasn't come to wake me up. That's the most unusual. I start dressing for another day. I walk down the stairs to find my breakfast lying on the table. Everybody is gone. Where did they go?

As I finish eating my cold breakfast, I notice people wearing black walking along on the street towards the cemetery. I look at the pained face. They were my classmates. Why are all of them so sad?

Panic laced my nerves. I rushed outside. I found my family standing next to a grave with tears.

"Hey dad, what's going on here? Why is everybody here and who died?" I whispered next to him. I'm glad that I decided to wear black today.

"Oh son, you wouldn't believe it," In between sobs was his reply.

I look around to find Tatsuki face sunken in; I walked over to her to find out more about what happened to whoever it was that died. "Tatsuki, do you know who died?" I asked her. Tatsuki's lips start to tremble a little.

"Orihime Inoue died, Ichigo last night her body was found near the river. They said when she was found that way. She drowned and was washed up against the bank. Someone stumbled against her and when she didn't respond police were called. That's when she was declared dead." Tatsuki replied. Her voice was the last thing I could hear.

The cries from everywhere were amplified. My own anguish pushed towards the surface as I turned to look at the grave stone that we stood before and read the lettering.

ORIHIME INOUE

CARE-TAKER AND HEALER TO US ALL.

REST IN PARADISE.

The ground disappeared...


	4. Chapter 3 Awakening

Chapter 3; Awakenings

I woke up in a start. I felt dead cold sweat on my chest, my window was open, "IIIIIIccccchhhhiiiiiiggggggo ooooo!" I'm glad I was sitting up when my dad crashed through the window. My annoyance rose as well as he did. "Jeez, for an old fart, have you ever heard of a door?" I didn't hear him respond as I walk out the door to the bathroom.

Last night that dream, what was it? It felt so real and I couldn't help but to feel as she has died in the real world too but Aizen has her still. Orihime. How are you? Are you well? Has anyone touched you? '_I miss your smile and your voice.'_ His hollow quietly replied. He felt a sigh escape as he turned on the water to cold and started un-dressing. He let his mind shut down when he stepped inside the shower.

The soft droplets of water hit his face and he thought of the rain_._

"_She always thought the rain combined the earth and sky," his hollow spoke to him._

"Yeah, I think it was in the rain when she learned of my mother." He replied back in his mind.

"_King, you're gone. I think I should take over from here and get our queen back." _ _His hollow mused. _

"Yeah right, you'd probably make things worse than they already are!" He yelled back.

"_At least I am willing to do something instead of just stay here while it's safe and let her die because of we decided too late to go and rescue her!" His hollow yelled back at him. _

He closed his fits and felt his anger boil his blood. His hollow was right. His hollow! Out of all people, he was receiving advice from someone dark within himself. His despair came in his heart without mercy and he lacked of resolve. He still couldn't believe that no one has blamed him for Orihime's disappearance. Yes they've questioned him but none have actually blamed him for it. Tatsuki hasn't returned from her search for Orihime. She knew something happened to Orihime. She was also right about him knowing where had she gone and why. But the only thing she couldn't figure out is why Ichigo hasn't done anything to help their beloved friend.

He bent his head to rest against the wall; he let the water fall over him in waterfalls as he tried to stop the stinging from behind his eyes. His dream came alive once again. He could see her eyes and feel her also. He closed his eyes and waited. His breathing finally steady out. He turned off the water and dried himself off and dressed. He walked out the door without speaking to anyone to where he was going. When the street he searched for came up he felt himself grow with anticipation.

Urahara Kisuke. He is my only answer. I need him to know where and how much time I have before I need to leave. . .

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

'_The moon is so clear. Not a cloud in sight. Perfection was in place here._' Orihime blankly stared at the sky, as she thought the darkness of the night taking the moon down into the ground.

She's been awake for hours now. She slept for what seemed seconds instead of minutes.

She woke to the fire inside of her soul and the ice that swept over the burning hell inside her body. The pain felt couldn't have lasted as longer than the first few hours of the sleepless night before it faded into a dull tolerance.

She went to the mirror once again and saw her features had paled even more than the last time she checked. Her hair had gone into a deeper color no longer orange but a lighter brown with a tint of gold flaking in it. Her eyes were no longer grey but a dusky brown with a ring of green sounding the edge. Her body felt like it could take a million hollows and not feel remorse for killing them. There was no happiness or sadness, an eerie calm smoothed over her emotions.

Today was the first day of training with Aizen. She could not disappoint. She had to learn fast. The due date to entering the world was approaching; she needed to be ready for it.

She got bored of watching the dessert so she went to her door and walked out to find someone to prepare her food. She couldn't hear her own footsteps as she blurred throughout the palace to the kitchen, until a sudden hand reached out and caught her. She quickly turned to into her usual fight stance.

"Well, Menoly look at sleeping beauty here. Doesn't it remind you of a stupid bitch?" Said Loly Aivirrne.

Orihime turned her curious gaze at the both of the female arrancars, she was still in her fighting stance and slowly straighten out to look down upon the two. Both immediately backed away from Orihime. A breath reached Orihime's ears. It tickled as the air felt empty.

"Good morning, Miss Inoue," said a voice that calmed her nerves. She turned to face Ulquiorra. Face impassive as ever. "Are you ready for today?"

Her heart raced fast in anticipation as she answered back. "Yes. I'm ready."

.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra watched as the light in her eyes began to turn into a more deadly force. As he turned to walk her down the hall, he shot daggers to the other females standing in the hallway. "Try to do something to this young woman. I will kill you." He whispered under his breath to the females.

He kept walking down the hall and turned towards a open room where he would transform her into a machine for their lord.


End file.
